The New Begining
by Pegasus6061
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter and his friends, and how he meets someone he didn't expect to meet at all. Hope you enjoy it:D
1. Chapter 1 The Address and the Quill

Author's Notes:

**Hey everyone, all the characters, except for Rane Potter are J.K. Rowling's. I hope you like my story, this is the first one I put on here, and I don't have a wide range of vocabulary, but I'm getting better and better. So thank you, and please review once in a while, I like to see some of the bad and good things I have in my writing so I can become a better one.**

**-Pegasus ****There's a marauder in everyone **

New Beginning

Chapter One The Address and The Quill

Rane walked down the street, her long black hair fell around her shoulders, she was searching for her brother, the one everyone talked about, the thing was though; she had no idea where he lived or really what he looked like. She found out by her adoptive father that the nurses and doctors at the hospital thought I was dead, so they threw me out in the garbage can; telling my parents I was being used as a scientific experiment. My parents didn't fight for my body, or that's what my fake father says anyways. I don't know my real name, or what it should be, and that is the hard part of it, he won't tell me what my last name is, just the first name of my brother. Rane looked around the empty street, not many people were around, and many of them who were sitting out side took one look at her and gave her an ugly glance or stare. She didn't care much though, it wasn't as though she was going to go around and kill everyone she saw, she finally stopped at the address her fake father had given to her, and wondered if this was the right address. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer.

0.0.0

Harry Potter opened his eyes, his head was stinging, and he knew why, Voldemort had to be getting stronger and stronger and every time he did, Harry felt it. He put his legs on the side of his bed, and rubbed the sleep out of his hazel eyes, many of things he had in his room were all over the floor. Everything was dirty, unclean, but Harry didn't notice, the only thing he thought of was Dumbledore, how he died, and how everything in his life seemed pointless. The only thing Harry wanted to do was find all of the horoxes and get everything over with, even if it meant him dying or Voldemort dying, in the end one of them had to. Hedwig started to noisily tap on the window, Harry turned quickly and stared at her, he didn't have his glasses on yet, but it looked like Hedwig gained a lot of weight, just flying around, he grabbed his glasses and put them on. Harry turned and stood up at the same time, Hedwig was holding a package from some one. Harry ran to the window and opened it quickly, Hedwig dropped all of the packages on his bed and flew to her cage and started to drink quickly.

"Must have been thirsty, huh girl?" Harry stated, smiling at her softly. He looked at the packages and opened the card that was with them.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey Harry, its Hermionie how are you? I just wanted to send a letter to you asking you if its alright if me and Ronald come and see you, you see we are really bored at the Weasley's and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are fighting with Fred and George about there shop. They want to know where the money came from, and Mrs. Weasley is getting frustrated since they keep making new ideas up in their rooms and they make such a racket that no one can get any sleep._

_If you don't want us to come that's alright too, but we want to visit you and maybe we could stay with you for a week or two, we can go around where you live and see everything around there, since we haven't actually seen everything there._

_Love From;_

_Hermionie and Ron_

Harry smiled at this, he was excited now, the thought of his two best friends coming to stay with him for a while, made him want to jump around the room, but he just grabbed a small piece of parchment and his quill and hastily wrote back.

_Ron and Hermionie,_

_Yeah that would be awesome if you two came here, when are you coming? I hope it's soon; I'm really getting bored now, ha, so hurry up._

_Harry_

Then Harry heard a knock, it seemed faint, his eyes narrowed, as he wondered who would be here this early in the day? He quickly grabbed his wand, just incase it was someone he least expected and ran down the stairs, he heard all of the Dursley's snoring pretty loudly; he just smirked as he went and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Almond Eyes

Chapter 2 Almond Eyes

Harry stood there in shock, who was this girl? She had the same eyes as him though, the same long dark black hair, and she was exactly his height. They both stared at one another, but for a split second, Harry knew this girl was some how related to him. The only thing though that came out his mouth was, "Hello."

"Hey, are you Harry Potter?" Rane asked softly, hoping he would figure out they were brother and sister.

"WH-who are you?" He stuttered some what, staring at her.

"I'm you're sister, Rane, Rane Potter."

"How can this be?"

"Well, you see mum and dad did some things and then nine months later we were born." Rane said sarcastically, knowing he asked a different question.

"I knew that, it's just, you… how? I can't have any siblings, my parents died when I was one." Stated Harry.

"Wrong, when we were one our parents died, but the thing is, I wasn't there with you, mum and dad thought I was dead from when we were both born. The doctors didn't think anything of it, they thought I was just too small to be born, but the thing is I was perfect. I was sleeping the entire time, but instead of giving my body to mum and dad they threw me in a trash can. After that was all the memories of foster homes, being physically and emotionally, even some times mentally beaten, until I finally got a home that was even worse; but besides that, how are you?" Rane whispered.

Harry just stood there in shock, she was really his sister, and she was put through a lot of pain, even though he, himself fought Voldemort many times, it wasn't the same. She wasn't only abused mentally, but physically and emotionally. He took a step closer to her and her to him; she hugged him tightly, as tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but now I am." Harry whispered softly, Rane just hugged him, she finally let go and stared straight into his eyes.

"It's alright Harry, I'm just really emotional lately, especially when I found out I might have a brother, no one told me before, everyone just said I was abandoned and that I didn't have anyone who loved me, they just told me that all the time, and I believed them." Rane replied, calming down quickly.

Harry smiled at her, "Don't worry, come on in, we have a lot to talk about."

Rane followed Harry inside and they went up to his bedroom, since if the Dursley's found them downstairs they would get mad quickly about not knowing about guests, of course Harry knew Ron and Hermionie would be here in a bit, but they would be knocking on the door while they were up, so everything was going to work out fine.

0.0.0

When Ron and Hermionie got the letter from Harry, they were thrilled, Hermionie had all her things already packed, and Ron had to quickly throw some of his things into one of the oldest looking suitcases Hermionie ever saw. Ron went red in the face and Hermionie smirked at him, he was really silly some times. After they both were ready to go, they headed down the winding staircase to see Mr. & Mrs. Weasley sitting down at the table with Ginny, Fred and George. Everyone looked pretty serious, except for Ginny, she loved it when they got into trouble, since Ginny could do something bad and they wouldn't notice.

"Where are you going dears?" Mrs. Weasley shot out nicely, but very sternly as well.

"We're going to Harry's mum, is that alright? We already asked him, and he said that it was fine."

Mrs. Weasley looked over at him and then at Hermionie, she seemed lost for words, but that was quit un-normal, especially for her. Mr. Weasley stared at his wife and nodded at Ron.

"Go ahead you two, have some fun, and don't get into trouble; please?" Mr. Weasley sighed, as he stood up and grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Ron and Hermionie nodded and walked out of the house, Ron took out his broom, and Hermionie waited for him to sit on it first, she went behind him and sat down, they took off and flew into the air. Everything was beautiful up here, and Hermionie smiled, no wonder Harry and Ron loved to fly. Ron still looked grim about everything that happened in the summer and at the school. She felt bad and terrible whenever she thought of Dumbledore.

0.0.0

Harry and Rane laughed for an hour straight, about all the good memories each of them had, it seemed as though they would never stop talking.

"And he just moved his wand up and down, making Malfoy the famous bouncy ferret!" Harry burst out laughing, he remembered the day well.

"That would be so funny to see, I wish I could of seen that; maybe I could do that to him if you ever go back to Hogwarts?" Rane replied, staring at him, she saw the grim look on Harry's face and stopped talking. "I'm sorry, did something bad happen there?"

"Yeah, but I had a lot of good memories there too, its just that our Headmaster died and everyone was really upset after that, I don't even want to go back to finish my last year." Harry stated.

"You have to though, if you want a really good job, c'mon Potter." Rane said teasing him.

Harry just gave her a small smile; Rane heard the door bell ring and stood up, "I'll get it." She insisted running down the stairs.

Harry knew Ron and Hermionie would be standing there, thinking it would be him answering the door, he smiled at himself and stood up, walking slowly towards the stairs.

0.0.0

Ron and Hermionie landed right in front of Privet Drive, Ron looked around it still looked like the same old place. Hermionie smiled, she couldn't wait to see Harry and talk to him and Ron about everything, and hopefully making Harry go back to Hogwarts for their last year.

"I wonder if he'll come back to Hogwarts with us…" Hermionie whispered to Ron.

Ron nodded, "If he didn't I don't think it would be the same, especially all of us trying to figure out a mystery or trying to figure out who got killed or hurt, or whatever."

Hermionie stared at him, he seemed a lot different, but in a way was the same old Ron, she knew and loved. Yes loved, she knew Ron liked her, but she didn't know if he loved her, they spent most of their summer kissing, holding hands, but not really talking a lot like they used too.

Ron walked to the door, hand in hand with Hermionie and knocked on the door, they stood waiting for only a while until a girl opened the door. Hermionie gawked at her, her eyes were wide and she peered down and up at her. Ron was shocked as well, his mouth was half opened, Hermionie nudged him in the stomach and Ron rubbed the area she hit.


	3. Chapter 3 Shrinking and Clean Up!

Chapter 3

Rane opened the door and smiled at them, and was sort of confused about the kind of reaction she got from both of them. She smirked though since the girl, that must be Hermionie slammed Ron into the ribs.

"So you must be Harry's friends."

"Yeah we are, and who might you be?" Ron snapped, his stomach was still hurting, but he didn't mean to say it as mean as it sounded.

Rane shrugged, "I'm his sister."

Hermionie smiled at her, "I thought so, you have the same green eyes as he does, and no one in the world has his eyes."

"I love my eyes, well mine and Harry's eyes I should say, I think he said we got them from our mother, I'm not for sure about that though." Rane replied, biting her lip.

Harry walked out of the kitchen, he was holding a banana as he came by the door, he slowly walked up behind her, "Hey guys, so I see you met my sister, Ron stop gawking, and just come on in already."

"Harry when did you find out you had a sister?" Hermionie asked when they sat down in Harry's room five minutes later.

"When she knocked on my door and I saw her eyes, and she told me her name, and then yeah everything clicked from there." Harry smirked.

"Har, har." Hermionie said staring at Harry.

Ron was sitting by Rane they were talking about Quidditch and were getting into a deep conversation about it. Harry and Hermionie looked over at them and smiled, as they all started to talk about what kind of strategies were good and some that were bad.

"Harry you have to come back, we need you as our seeker." Ron whined.

Hermionie nodded, "It won't be the same."

Rane looked at her brother, "Maybe you should go, you can finish you're last year, and get it over and done with, and then you can go and fight Voldemort."

Ron always slightly flinched when his name was spoken; Hermionie and Harry just sat there, "You know everything?" Hermionie asked her.

"I told her Hermionie." Harry replied, staring at his sister, Harry had to tell her everything that happened, if he didn't then she wouldn't understand anything that was going on in his life, or in hers.

"Yeah, he told me what happened to him, and I told him everything that happened in my life, I want to go to Hogwarts if you go." Rane said, smiling at them, "it would be so much fun!"

They all agreed to go back to Hogwarts, but Harry still wanted to go searching for the horocuxes, inside he wanted to do this for Dumbledore, and for everyone who died, he was raging with anger, but calmed down every time he thought of Hogwarts and going there with his only sister.

"First we need to back to my place." Ron said sighing, "I just remembered Fleur and Bill are getting married soon, they'll murder me in my sleep if I don't go."

Harry nodded and peered over at his sister, wondering if she wouldn't mind coming. There eyes met and he knew she was saying lets go with them. So they were off, Harry just had to pack quickly, he had to grab everything that was inside his room, they all helped him move small things like his clothing, his goodies that the Weasley's and that Hermione's parents gave him. He was glad he had all of that, but now most of it was bad, so they threw the rest of it out and packed a few of the pictures Harry had of his parents. Rane was the one who was looking at it the most, her eyes blinded with tears, but a smile still stayed on her face.

Ron picked up many dirty socks and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "My mum always said you were a guy who cleaned his room, well I say bullshit." Ron laughed.

Rane smirked at Ron and then at Harry, "You should of seen my room at the place I was staying at it was so messy that I would get yelled at for hours to clean, but I could never clean my room, that's how I can actually find my things, if it were clean, I would not be able to find anything in that jungle."

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh, her face was a slight pink though and Ron went along laughing with her, Harry just smiled at his sister and his friends; it was good they were all getting along.

It took another hour to clean the entire room, Harry had wanted to show the Dursley's that he wasn't as messy as they thought he was, and when they did finish everything, it looked amazing. Harry's bed was shrunken so they could fit it all into a small bag, Hermione did that of course, since she was only one who was able to do that spell, it looked like Rain was about to try it, but since Hermione successfully finished it, she didn't even bother to try.

"Good job everyone." Rane whispered, "Now is it off to Ron's house we go?" She asked, looking around.

Harry and Ron both nodded together, but Hermione and Rane had already started walking out of the room while they were looking around one last time.

"Those women are lazy." Ron said loudly, hoping they would hear him.

They did hear them and Hermione yelled back, "Wow those boys are dumb, they don't even know a simple shrinking size spell!"

Harry and Rane were both heard laughing, even though they weren't in the same room, and they all laughed about it afterwards as they walked out of the Dursley's. The sun was blazing down on them now and the clouds were a clear blue, it was a beautiful day.

"Do you have you're broom Harry?" Ron asked, peering around, hoping no one heard them talking about it.

"Yeah, but can't you and Hermione app-."

"I can only do that Harry." Hermionie smirked, Ron's face was red, and Harry gave an apologetic look to Ron but smirked all the same.

"Alright then," Harry looked over at his sister, "Do you have a broom, or do you want to go on the end of mine?" Harry asked quickly.

"I have my own broom, I am actually quit good at Quidditch I used to play for a school that I went to, we won all the time, except for those bad occasions, but yeah, we did pretty well."

"Awesome." Harry smiled and took his firebolt out and waited for his sister and Ron to grab there brooms out.

Ron pulled out his old broom and Hermione and Ron mounted it, Rane took hers out and Harry and Ron's mouth's both fell. She sat on a Sonic 2007, the newest kind of broom out there.

"Where did you get that?" Ron gawked, wanting to just grab it.

"Well I helped out the guy who made brooms, he was having a bit of trouble with a dragon, and a man who wanted to buy a humungous broom, but he couldn't make it, the guy got angry and told his dragon to burn down all his brooms. I was walking by and I saw all of this, my first thought was to just stand there and watch, but I saw how the guy needed help so I ran over there, calmed the dragon down and told the guy he should go else where. So he did and that's why I have this broom now." Rane replied as she flew some what in the air.

Harry smiled, his sister was very kind, and he liked that about her, she reminded him of his mother; people always told him how kind she was and was glad that he had a sister now. Ron and Hermionie and Harry all followed Rane into the air, they flew forwards, but going high up with the clouds, making sure no muggles would see them down below.

Ron went in the front, showing Rane where he lived, while Rane and Harry started jabbering away about more Quidditch. Ron and Hermione were fighting about that spell still; Ron was saying how dumb it was to know anyways, while Hermione was saying how useful it was.

Rane looked up and smirked, "Do they always fight like that?" She asked Harry, Harry nodded.

"Always, they never seem to be on the same side, but they are going out; which is really funny." Harry laughed.

Rane smirked and then Ron dived, Harry followed him and Rane was right besides him, then a little farther ahead, she was passing Ron and Hermionie new and dropped to the ground where a crooked house was. She knew this must be Ron's house.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Ready

Chapter 4 Getting Ready

Harry landed after Rane and looked up as Ron and Hermionie landed quickly after him, they all smiled at each other. Hermione walked over to Rane and they were laughing about something, Harry looked over at Ron and smirked, Ron's hair was standing straight up and the girls couldn't help but notice it. Ron on the other hand thought it was something on his face, so he tried to wipe off whatever they were pointing at.

"Ron, you're hair..." Harry whispered to his friend, Ron felt his hair and his face turned red and he frowned slightly but smirked at them.

"Har, har, just because my hair is standing up, doesn't mean you have to laugh at me!" Ron roared annoyance spread in the tone of his voice.

"Sorry Ronald, but I couldn't help it." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah sure!" Ron snapped again.

Rane couldn't help but utter a smirk, they did always fight about the littlest things, she looked up at the house, she loved it, it was what she thought a wizard house should be, she walked closer to it, Harry followed her; they left the two fighting love birds by themselves for a bit.

"It's wonderful I can't wait to see what it looks like inside." She whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled at her, "Knock on the door, and you'll see what it's like." He whispered back to her, she nodded and knocked lightly on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

0.0.0

Ginny was lying on her back, her head was pounding, she wanted to talk to Harry so badly, but she knew he must be out doing something; she got up and went into the bathroom. She felt dirty, so she turned the shower on and took of her clothing and started showering, she thought about what he told her at Dumbledore's funeral, she knew he only wanted to protect her; but she wanted to be with him so bad. For those many years, she thought he never liked her, and then at the moment when she realized he did like her, everything changed.

After she got out of the shower she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her she saw her clothing on the counter and smiled, her mom must have put that there. Ginny sighed, her mom wasn't doing that great, Fred and George were keeping secrets from her, she was frantic about the wedding, and she desperately wanted Percy to come and talk to her, but she knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. The soon as Ginny was dressed she opened the door and she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the winding staircase and opened the door quickly, hoping it was Harry. When she opened it though, she saw green emerald eyes twice and was shocked what she saw.

"Harry is she you're sister?" Ginny said right off the gecko.

0.0.0

"No, that's why she looks like me, and that's why she's with me." Harry said sarcastically. Ginny gave him a hurt look, but he replied back with a small wink, she smiled and looked at Harry's sister.

"Hey, my name is Rane Potter," Rane replied smiling at Ginny, "You must be Ron's sister." Rane said nicely.

"Yeah my name is Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied back smiling at her as they shook each other's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, do you have other siblings?" Rane asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, many more." Ginny laughed, "Come on in." She smiled at her, and the two walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table. Harry followed them and sat down besides Ginny.

"So when did you guys find out you were related?" Ginny asked, looking around, wondering where Ron and Hermione were, she realized they must be outside fighting again; like usual.

"Today actually." Rane smiled, "I was looking for him, and then I found the house he was staying at, and we just started talking about everything."

"I see, that's awesome, I'm so happy for the both of you." Ginny replied, smiling at the both of them, "So are you going to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"Yes, if you're parents wont mind." Rane said softly, looking around the house. There were millions of dishes washing themselves, and the broom moving around the floor, Rane loved this house, it was so magical; but so wonderful.

"They won't mind, I know for sure they won't care, they were trying to find more people anyways." Ginny smirked; Harry just shook his laugh, a small smile passing his lips.

"Alright that's awesome then!" Rane said, almost bouncing off the walls, she felt like she was finally being part of a small, but big family.

Harry grinned, "Yeah it is, thanks Gin."

Ginny nodded and looked at the door way as it opened, Hermione entered, her face was slightly flustered, and Ron followed on in after her. Ron smirked and winked at Harry, while Ginny shook her head, and Rane just sat there smirking.

"I wonder what you two were doing. Not fighting now right?" Ginny asked, staring at her brother, Ron had a shocked look on his face, and Hermione sat down besides Rane and sighed.

"Now what idea did that come from?" Ron stated; shock still playing around in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, well I understand there was a spell involved; which instantly made you go crazy." Ginny smirked; Ron just gave her a nasty look and sat down across from them.

They sat down for a while talking about Hogwarts and all the magical things it consisted of. Rane listened to what they all had to say, and was more excited then before, there was so many things she had never seen in the wizarding world. Since the person who adopted her, treated her like crap, and she never really asked to do many things, for he didn't like questions. Harry talked mainly about Quidditch and about what Dumbledore wanted him to do before he died. Rane had wanted to know who killed him, but she didn't think that was appropriate now. Ron seemed to always bring up the small fights he had between Hermione, which made her turn a dark crimson red and she would always turn away from him. Hermione usually talked about the small clubs she tried to make work, which Rane thought were quit interesting, but funny at the same time. Ginny seemed more into Quidditch then Harry and they always seemed to fight about who was better at Quidditch. Rane listened, she just liked what she heard, she didn't really talk at all, and everyone noticed when they stopped talking and stared at her.

"What? I like listening to what you all have to say, you guys have known each other forever, and I just met you all, so I wanted to see what its like to have a lot of friends who are close to one another." Rane said sighing.

"You'll get closer to us too." Ginny and Hermionie said together.

Ron nodded and Harry spoke, "You're my sister, and you'll be all of there friends, and don't worry what others say, especially at Hogwarts, there are some people who wont treat you as nice as some." Harry said, a grave face appeared on him, he was thinking about Malfoy and what he did to Dumbledore and him throughout the years.

"Thanks guys, really." Rane said softly, all of a sudden the door opened and in walked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny dear, could you please come out and help me set up the wedding?" She said, exhausted looking around, her eyes stopped on Rane.

"Oh hello dear, are you one of there new friends?" Mrs. Weasley asked, not noticing her eyes.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I'm Harry's twin sister." She said softly.

Mrs. Weasley took a second look and gawked at her eyes, "You certainly are dear, sorry about that I'm just not having a good day so far."

"Don't worry about it." Rane said cheerfully, "Could I help you as well?" She asked, hoping she could, she wanted to be as much help as she could.

Mrs. Weasley nodded approvingly, "Of course you can, come on Ginny, Hermione, and um, what is you're name dear?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Rane." Rane replied, as she stood up to help Mrs. Weasley outside. Ginny followed, as well as Hermione, Harry and Ron both stood up to help, knowing Mrs. Weasley always needed the extra hands.

When they got outside, they walked behind the burrow, and Harry stopped hard in his tracks, everything was different. There was a couple hundred chairs awaiting people to sit down in them. There was a beautiful arch way as well, which held soft white and pink roses falling around them. Rane smiled, and Harry just stood there, it was beautiful they both thought together. A large tent was put on the far left, where the dinner would be, the tent looked small, but Harry knew how big things could get, especially in the magical world. Hermione and Ginny stood together talking rapidly about what was going to happen next. Ron was walking with his mom, who seemed to be asking him many questions.

"Okay Rane dear, could you put these cards on everyone's seats?" Mrs. Weasley asked her softly, Rane nodded and picked them up as she quickly started to place them neatly on the chairs.

"Mom!" A voice was heard in the distant, Mrs. Weasley turned to see Charlie running over to her, "Mom why are you still here? Fleur needs you, and Bill is getting his hair cut off, we need to hurry you know."

Mrs. Weasley was flushed, she nodded, as she followed Charlie, Ginny and Hermione were told what else needed to be done, so everyone started to work on everyone on the grounds, dark purple violets were in the middle of the rows, Ginny was later taken by Mrs. Weasley who wanted her to come as well, it looked like Fleur asked Ginny and her younger sister Gabrielle to be the young maid of honors. Ginny looked annoyed, but Gabrielle grabbed her arm anyways and started to talk to her in French; the only thing was, Ginny hadn't learned French for about seven years.

Harry and Ron both smirked, but later Ron found out by his dad that he needed to get his suit on, Hermione, Rane and Harry were the only ones left who weren't dragged away. Some loaned houselves started to come around the corner and Harry, Rane, and Hermione were shooed off. They all sighed and looked around for what to do; Fred and George waved at them and walked over.

George stared at Rane, Rane gave him a small smile, and George blushed but smiled back, "Hey who's this?" George asked quickly.

"Rane, Rane Potter." Rane said blushing as well.

Fred stared at his brother, and smirked, "So George, remember what mom and dad told us? Get them kids down there?"

"Right Fred, c'mon you three, we need to get you guys ready for the wedding, that will start no later then in two hours." George sighed and they all turned and walked down to where a muddy boot was laying on the ground.

Rane nodded, "I thought we were going to use one of those." She smirked and picked it up, "Everyone grab on." She said at once, and everyone obeyed as they appeared in front of a small but nicely made hotel.

"Okay girls to the right, guys to the left." Fred and George said in unison.

They nodded and Rane and Hermione ran up the many steps, they laughed about how George blushed; Hermione looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley waving them to come forwards.

"Hello dears, sorry about leaving you guys down there, but we needed to hurry, I didn't even think about what he had to do today, I am so nervous!" Mrs. Weasley said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, the wedding will be great, and nothing will go wrong." Rane said, as Hermione nodded.

"Okay Hermione to dresses, Rane to makeup." Mrs. Weasley said at once.

Both girls nodded and ran down to where they were supposed to go.

0.0.0

Harry ran up the stairs on the left, he looked around, maybe looking for a sign that said Weasley. He sighed, and couldn't find one, he heard Fred and George coming up the stairs and laughed at himself, and yelled.

"You two, where's the room?"

Fred and George looked shocked, and then laughed as they saw Harry by himself, "You can't find anything? Can you?" The twins said in unison.

Harry shook his head and the twins both smirked and pulled Harry to the right, and there out of the door was Mr. Weasley, his hair was slick back, which made him look like a rich business man.

"There you three are! Hurry come on! We don't have much time anymore." He said quickly.

All three of them ran, and Harry was pushed into suits, they found a small size for him, which he started to put on. Harry looked into the mirror, he looked half descent and he smirked as he walked out. Mr. Weasley smiled at him, and Bill and Charlie grinned.

Harry almost didn't recognize Bill, he had short hair, but it made him look older and more husband material. Harry still missed the longer hair on Bill, he had his own style, but anything he really wore was good for him. Charlie was in a suit as well, it was a dark red, Bill's was white. While everyone else had a black one.

Ron was standing there looking happy for once, he wasn't wearing the dance robes his mom had given him for there fourth year dance. He waved at Harry, who smirked and nodded back. Ron's was a little darker then Charlie's but it suited him.

All the guys were ready, and a phone rang, everyone looked at it funny, but Harry ran to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, yes, alright thanks." Harry replied, and he turned to look at him. "We're suppose to go down now to the limo's, they will be brining us to the Burrow; which they have said looks very nice."

"Excellent." Bill said sounding happy as ever.

Everyone started to crowd to the stairways, Bill made it clear that they were suppose to arrive first, he wanted Fleur to have as much time as possible for makeup, and for any last minute thing she needed done.

0.0.0

Hermione ended up wearing a medium light pink colored dress, the lady loved the color on her, Hermione just blushed whenever she was complimented on anything nowadays. She thanked the lady and grabbed the right looking shoes for the dress. Fleur walked over to make sure everything was going on great. She smiled at Hermione, and hugged her softly, her white, soft arms almost glowed, Hermione gave her a small smile back.

"You, uh, look beautifuul!" Fleur said, she was getting better at her English, and some what didn't even sound French anymore, but when her friends came around she spoke it quickly and fluently.

"Thank you Fleur, and you look amazing, really." Hermione stated.

The two girls walked over to wear Rane was getting her makeup done. They put a light green on her eyes, which made her eyes glow even more. A light gloss was placed on her lips, making them stand out more as well. Rane blushed when they walked over to her.

"Do I look okay?" She asked quickly, as the makeup artist wanted her to stay still.

Both girls nodded in unison.

Rane smiled, and closed her eyes, as she started to put mascara on the top of her eye lashes; it only took a minute to do the bottom and the top. Rane reopened her eyes and everyone gave her a big smile.

Rane's hair was pretty long, but they added a few hair extensions and curled all of the hair. Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave her appearance an applause, she loved it.

Rane stood up and smiled she thanked the hairdresser and the makeup artist and ran over to get her dress on. Mrs. Weasley followed her; she wanted her to pick the perfect dress.

Hermione sat down and smiled as the hairdresser started to put some of her hair up. She loved the feeling of when people put her hair up. After half an hour her hair was put into bubbles on the top, and placed with a few curls, that finished her hair off. The makeup artist put on a light gold color added with a soft red, making her eyes jump out. Her lips had a white, but soft color, that made them look more fuller. She had black mascara on, and didn't need any blush, since she was already blushing. Hermione was done, she stood up and Fleur gave her a rewarding smile that meant beautiful.

Rane was given a dark green gown, then went up to her ankles, it showed her bare arms, which were pretty much tanned, the top part fit perfectly, but they had to make the waist on the dress smaller for her. Which Mrs. Weasley used magic for. Everyone and everything was done. Ginny came back into the room, she wore a dark red, which made her hair bounce off, of. It shined and her eye makeup was a soft silver, her lipstick was clear, making them glow as well. Ginny's hair was left down, it was curly, and it had a bounce to it.

All the girls stood together as Gabrielle and her mother entered the room, they were already ready, wearing the dresses they picked. There hair was done perfectly and so was there makeup, every thing seemed to be perfect. A photographer came in and told them to stand together, they all did as they were told and the picture was taken. It was going to be a perfect wedding.

Fleur knew already to be down at the door, even before the phone rang they were already on the stair case and down the stairs. They walked outside and waited for the limo to come. Everything was going to happen in an hours time.

**AUTHORS NOTES: I know it's not that good so far, but I'm really trying. I think I might be getting better at it. **


	5. Chapter 5 A Wedding and an Unknown Grave

Chapter 5 A Wedding and an Unknown Grave

The Limos arrived at the Burrow, the guys came first though, Bill was standing with Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Harry. His dad was sitting down smiling, waiting for the girls to arrive. There were a lot of people waiting and sitting there, French and English were all talking loudly and laughing. Harry looked around and saw many people that looked like Fleur; it looked like most of them were veelas. Ron kept smiling at them, Harry nudged him in the elbow, and Ron shook his head and shocked back into reality.

"Oh yeah." He laughed, and looked over at Fred who was looking around and gawking at all the veelas. George looked bored, Charlie and Bill were talking, and it looked like Bill was some what bored though.

The priest came in and everyone smiled and stopped talking only for a few seconds, as he stood up at the alter, waiting for the bride to come down. Everyone was getting ready again to sit down, making sure there was enough room for everyone. All of a sudden the music for the maid of honor to come out, as well as the brides maids to follow.

0.0.0

"Okay! Fleur you're last, Ginny you're first, then Gabrielle, then it goes Hermione and then Rane." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why me?" Rane asked, "She doesn't know me, is that alright?" She asked confused.

Fleur looked at her, "You are walking down there aren't you?" She said, trying to speak as well English as she can, "I like you really, you seem to be a good person."

Rane nodded, "Okay." She still felt bad for walking down the aisle.

Ginny and Hermione stood besides her, they all smiled, each one of them seemed to be excited, Rane's green eyes were moving around, looking everywhere, and it all was beautiful. They waited and then heard the music go on, Ginny was the first to go. There was a silent awe in the crowd as she walked forwards, everyone smiled at her beauty. That she indeed had. Gabrielle walked forwards; she smiled at Rane, who gave her a smile back. Then she disappeared from the large barn that was placed there, for the girls to sit in. It wasn't actually a barn, it was more of large sitting area, they had to put something clean in there, and a lot of people liked that idea.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Rane, but Hermione was the one who had to go first. She watched her walk down, and caught a glimpse of Ron smiling hugely, he looked like he approved of what she was wearing.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Rane, Rane nodded softly.

"Yes, its' just that I've never done something like this, and I'm really nervous." She said softly, the music seemed to be getting louder in her mind, but as Hermione almost made it to the end, Rane was pushed out of the barn.

Everyone seemed to stare at her, at her hair, her dress, and especially her eyes. A few people seemed to try to look at her for head, Rane looked to the Weasley's side and saw a large man, that seemed half giant. She gave him a small smile, and he gave her one back, as he saw her eyes. He seemed to look like he was going to faint. Rane decided to look at the front only, and Ginny was grinning happily as she made it and stood besides her.

Now everyone had appeared to be somewhat shocked about everything, but when Mrs. Weasley walked out, everyone stopped. She looked different now. Her hair was straightened, she had a soft light pink as her eye makeup, and wore a soft blue dress. Rane thought she looked beautiful. As did everyone else. When she got up there she hugged her son Bill and stood besides Rane.

Mr. Weasley was gawking at his wife, it looked like he never saw her in something like that before, Rane wondered why.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Weasley." Rane had managed to get in, before Fleur walked down the aisle.

She was walking with her father, who was another two inches taller then her, her blue sparkling eyes were staring at only one person, and that was Bill. It seemed like nothing else mattered now, her gown went passed her feet, but in the back it was floating with two small doves holding the ends.

Ginny smiled, and Rane whispered, "Wow."

As the two gave each other there vows under the beautiful sky, there families watching, and everyone who truly loved them there; it seemed like nothing could ruin there day.

0.0.0

The reception was going on great, everyone was having a good time, Rane, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were all sitting at one table. They seemed to be having a good time, like everyone else.

Harry smiled at his sister, "Did you like walking down the aisle?"

"No, it made me embarrass, and I thought I was going to faint." Rane laughed.

The tall man walked by them, "H'y yo'u guy's ho' ar' yo'u?" Hagrid asked.

"Good, Hagrid, this is my sister Rane, Rane this is my friend Hagrid." Harry stated.

Hagrid stared at her, "I kn'w it!" Hagrid said happily.

Rane blushed, "It's nice to meet you sir." She said shaking his hand, he sat down with them and they all laughed about the funny things that happened in his classes.

After awhile Rane felt like walking so she stood up, George stood as well and stared at her, everyone stared at the two of them.

"Wouldyouliketodancewithme?" George said quickly.

"What?" Rane said startled.

"W-would you like..um… me to get you a drink?" George said, sighing.

"No thanks, I was wondering though, do you want to dance?" Rane asked, hoping he would say yes.

Everyone started to laugh, "He was trying to ask you that question; actually." Hermione smiled.

"Oh! That's what you were asking me!" Rane laughed, and smiled at him. George walked over to her, and gave her his arm. She took it and they went off to the dance floor.

"So Harry, is she really you're sister?" Hermione asked quickly, she looked worried.

"Why?" Harry said annoyed.

Ron shook his head, "Hermione why don't you butt out of his life! Harry knows she is his sister, look at her."

"RON! I was trying to make a suggestion! What if she isn't? Like come on, what if she was paid or sent here by Voldemort and changed her appearance?" Hermione stated.

"If she could, I'd tell you." A familiar voice said out loud, everyone looked and smiled as Tonks sat down besides Ginny.

"See." Harry and Ron said together.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped.

Remus came up and smiled as he saw Tonks with them, Tonks flew up and hugged him tightly, everyone said awe, Tonks heard but didn't care; Remus blushed.

"How are you?" Harry asked Remus.

"Okay, just a little tired, my head hurts, and I don't know why." Remus sighed.

"Maybe it's because the music is a little too loud for you." Tonks suggested.

Remus nodded, "I think you're right on that."

There was a loud noise, and everyone looked around. "What was that?" A voice cried out.

A scream was heard as the lights were turned off, everyone stood up, there was a lot of racked, Harry tried to find his sister.

"RANE! Rane where are you?"

"H-Harry!? Ouch!" Rane yelled, as she fell down.

"Ginny?" Harry roared, as he thought he felt her hand.

"Yeah."

"Okay, stay with me."

"Lumos!" Rane yelled out, and everyone looked around.

"Duh…" Ron laughed.

Everyone else did too as they all cried, "LUMOS!"

"What happened?" Bill asked, he was looking around, Fleur was holding onto his hand, she was looking nervous.

"I don't know." Mr. Weasley sighed.

Some one walked out side of the tent, and screamed, "His mark! Oh my god!"

Everyone looked outside of the tents, there in the sky was. Rane and Harry both stared at each other and ran forwards, everyone stared at them.

"STOP!" Mr. Weasley roared, but they kept going.

"Follow me." Harry whispered to her as they ran into the dark.

"Okay." Rane whispered, they already had there wands lit up, but it seemed like everything was getting darker. They looked around and when the reached a fallen tree where the mark was held, they found the body.

"Who is it?" Rane asked, Harry shook his head.

"I don't know."

They heard more people coming from behind them, they turned to see Mr. Weasley and a few others coming up the hill.

"We should give him a grave." Rane whispered.

"Who is that!" Mr. Weasley yelled, as he looked at the body, the man looked like he was in his thirty's. He had a dark robe on, and they knew he was a wizard, his wand hand was cut off, where his hand was, his wand lay. He had a dark tanned face, glasses, and it seemed like he as only sleeping, like he was going to wake up.

Rane bit her lip, she felt weird as she closed her eyes, "_There was a big fight here, without the mans hand, stripped up in two, what should you do, the life of one, will cause many. The life of many will cause the one to parish. He will win, victory to him, to the end he dies, all the world has not seen such a pain yet it bears it._" Rane opened her eyes and sat down.

Harry stared at her, was she giving a prophecy? Harry sat down besides her, "What did you see." He whispered.

Rane was shaking and shivering all over, she looked at Harry, "I saw death."

0.0.0

Everyone was silent as they picked up the man and brought him a little ways away from the sight. Rane told them not to do that, so they had to go and bring him back to the hill. They all watched as he was lifted into the ground half an hour later. R.I.P. Was written as well as the words; unknown grave.


	6. Chapter 6 G H & Dumbledore's secret

Chapter 6 Godric Hollow And the Secret To Dumbledore's Ring

Harry woke up the next day, he saw Rane was sitting on the chair curled up, her black hair all over her arms. He stood up and placed a blanket around her shoulders. She pulled her head up and stared at him, her eyes red, she had felt bad for what happened to the guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes, can we go see mums and dads grave? She whispered sadly, "I've never gotten to see it before."

"I was going to ask you the same thing." And he really was.

They didn't tell anyone where they were going, they just wrote a note to the Weasley's and to Hermione, saying there thanks and one time again they'll see them. If not, maybe sooner then they think. Rane felt bad for leaving with out saying goodbye to Ginny or Hermione. She really like them, but knew that they would just want to come, she could tell that about them.

Harry felt that he shouldn't say goodbye, it would be harder for him, and he knew it, so he and Rane both sighed the note and took off. Hedwig was flying around and Harry called her, he said goodbye to her and Rane said goodbye to Hedwig too. Hedwig seemed to be saying I'll miss you as they left. She flew to the sky and vanished from sight.

The two of them had there brooms out and jumped onto them, they flew high in the sky as well, looking down and glimpsing one last time at the Burrow as it was all still peaceful.

_"Will it ever be the same and normal again?" Rane had asked him._

_"Probably not, know that Voldemort is back, who knows what is going to happen." He whispered._

_Rane nodded, "You're right."_

0.0.0

Ginny had wanted to talk to Harry for some time now, she felt bad for what he and Rane saw, she got out of her bed and found some fresh cloths to wear. She threw her p.j's into the washing machine and headed up the stairs to where Harry was sleeping. When she saw he wasn't there she was confused, she ran down the stairs thinking he got a bite too eat when she saw the note she started to cry.

"No…Harry, Rane, why are you doing this." She then remembered the dead man, and the look on both there faces. "There going to…to… fight Voldemort…they have to be." She sobbed, holding onto herself. Nothing will be the same anymore.

Hermione caught Ginny reading the note, "Let me see it." She whispered, and Ginny handed it over, when Hermione read it she sighed, "Harry…" She frowned.

There was a silence as the Weasley family and Hermione sat down around the table, they all looked at one another and stared at the note that lie in the middle of the table. Everything seemed worthless, there wouldn't be a reason to go get them, when there minds were up; it seemed to stay there.

"We should go find them at least, or call the Aurors to get them." Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly voice.

"No, we can't, we have to stay here, or if we go, Harry will get mad at us, and when he gets mad lately, he seems to grow more hatred for us; I don't want that to happen." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione…Harry and Rane are doing this for a reason, they have to go for them, and for everyone they care for." Ginny said softly, everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not okay, Ron I love Harry, and I know he's you're best friend, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." She whispered, as tears fell from her eyes. Mrs. Weasley ran to her daughter and hugged her tight.

Everyone sat there in silence. For all the things Harry had done, they would leave him alone, he helped them in so many ways he didn't even know he did. That's why they all loved Harry, he was part of there family, and they were apart of his small one that became two.

0.0.0

Harry and Rane looked below them, it took an hour to get to Godric Hollow, Rane kept on staring at Harry, wondering if he did the right thing back there, but knew nothing could change time now. As they landed in the Godric Hollow Street, they looked around. Everything seemed quiet, Harry had gotten the address of where his parents lived from Dumbledore before, he had asked him when he wanted to go one time before this, but Dumbledore told him he would give the address to him on one condition, for him to wait until the year at Hogwarts was over. So he waited, and because he waited, he met his only living relative, his sister.

They both stared at the house that was rebuilt, it was there parents house, there house, the one they were suppose to be living in. Rane felt tense, she wanted to just run into the house, she didn't though, just looking at it made her want to cry, she had never got to see her parents before, but entering the house would give her the sight to see everything that happened, and yes that did mean the death and lives of her mom and dad. Harry stared at her, he knew what she was thinking, and felt a sudden sadness for her, she had no idea who they were, who they really where, and he didn't either, he just knew bits and pieces. They both nodded and took a step up towards there house. As they got to the door, they both took a big sigh in and opened it.

Harry peered around the inside, it was large, and had a living room to one side, with a fire place and cozy furniture. On the other side held the kitchen and attached was the dining room. Rane's eyes went wide, it was beautiful, she wanted to touch everything, to feel her mom and dad, but Harry would think she was a freak, so she waited to feel her parents presence. Harry walked up the stairs, while Rane started to go into the kitchen.

Harry kept on walking up the stairs, his head was pounding hard, and his palms were full with sweat. He kept on urging himself up the stairs, as he looked around he found the door that said Harry and to the other side he saw a door that said Rose Marie. Harry felt that was his sisters name, he frowned, she had not known what her real name was, she must of thought mom and dad had given her that name, but she was wrong. He didn't open any of the doors, the memories would rush back to him, and that might hurt a lot, so he waited for Rane, as he sat down on the last top stair, waiting for her.

0.0.0

Rane touched the counter and saw her mom chopping up some onions, but she wasn't crying, she saw Harry in his high chair smiling happily, and her father sitting besides him, feeding him some baby food. There was another high chair, but it was put in the corner, she smiled at it. At least they knew she might have been born. Her mom had turned and there was a frown on her face, but the look on Harry made her smile as she walked over to them. She kissed Harry on the forehead, the door bell ran and her father ran to the door, she followed him and saw a man walk in. He was tall as her dad, with longer black hair, and a smirk that looked like her dads, were they brothers? No, they couldn't be, she felt it. They both sat down in the kitchen and they were all laughing about something. Rane looked away and she was brought back to reality. She felt as though her mom was holding her, she knew she wasn't and she ran out of the kitchen and looked up to see Harry standing there.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, as she nodded quickly and ran up the stairs, she passed Harry and gave him her hand. "Want a hand?" She smirked just like her dad.

Harry nodded slowly and grabbed her hand, she pulled him up and they looked down the hall way, "Do you want to see you're room first Rose Marie?" Harry asked.

"Rose Marie?" She said confused, and then she saw Harry's name on a door and then another name, except…, "Wait, is that my name?" She asked confused.

Harry nodded, and put a hand on her shoulder, "I thought my name was Rane.." She whispered, as she turned to stare at Harry.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go inside, or no?" He asked, making sure she was alright with everything.

She bit her lip and turned towards her room and opened it, Harry followed. Rane turned on the light and peered around, there was a pink crib in the far end of the room, a lot of teddy bears and cards sitting on the drawers. Harry stared at everything, and smiled, it was beautiful. Rane ran to the bigger bed they had put in there, as if they were waiting for her to come back when she was older. She sat on it and closed her eyes as she lay backwards. Harry laughed softly and walked over to her.

"Thanks Harry," Rane whispered, "For brining me here."

"No problem sis." Harry said, smiling, he had always wanted to say that.

"We should go see you're room and then to the graveyard, we need to get more information." Rane said.

Harry nodded, "You're right, lets go."

The two of them walked out of Rane's room and right into his room, Harry saw his crib and his bed as well, there were many toy trucks and many toy wands laying on the floor, Harry smiled and walked over to his bed and looked around his room. Rane smiled at this, his was just as wonderful as hers. They both gave each other a small smile and Harry stood up, he couldn't stay in here any longer, as he walked out, Rane frowned, hoping he was okay and followed him. When they were finally outside Harry turned away from Rane, Rane placed her hands on his shoulders, "It's okay bro."

Harry laughed softly, "Thanks sis." They both turned and hugged one another as they went down to the grave yard, it had seemed forever for them to reach it, everything was pounding around them, and when they reached it there was two tomb stones sitting there besides one another. They both nodded to one another, but they didn't look at each other, they just stood tall and proud as they sat down in front of the graves.

Lily Potter and James Potter is what it said on the two tombs. A mother, a father, a friend, and a wizard. Both of them smiled as they saw what else was written on them.

"I miss them." Rane whispered, she saw a lily flower in front of her moms, it looked like it was freshly put there, she picked it up and smelled it. "It's beautiful."

Harry nodded, he stared at his fathers grave, there in front of him was a ring, a gold little ring, it looked like the one Dumbledore wore, but it wasn't the same one. For it had a letter (P), on it, and Harry's heart was racing quickly. He picked it up and placed it on his right hand. A strange sensation swept through his body as he stood up. Rane looked at him, and was confused until she saw the ring.

"I have the same one." Rane said, standing up, "Except it was from an old lady who said she was my grandmother, I thought she was joking."

Harry spun towards her, "What was her name and last name?" He asked quickly.

"Jasmine Potter Dumbledore, why?" Rane asked, and then it hit her, Dumbledore…Oh no…

"Dumbledore!" Harry cried, "My grandfather…was Dumbledore?" Harry had never realized it, until now, it was real, this was real, he just got a sister, but lost a grandfather, he had two parents who were dead, he had his horrible Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and you couldn't forget Dudley. Now everything was piling on him, this was too much, he couldn't believe his ears, she was lying, and she had to be.

"Harry I am not lying!" Rane roared, "Yes, I can read minds, but I didn't try to read your's it just blew up in my mind as you were thinking about mom and dad, and the rest of our small, but real family."

"I'm sorry!" Harry burst out, "It's just that I haven't thought about any of this, the rings I understand, but Dumbledore being my grandfather? That's impossible…"

"No it's not, when that old lady gave me the ring I had a flash back of Dumbledore, I didn't know it was him at the time, because I didn't know what he looked like, you just told me stories of him, not his appearance or how he talked, or how he did anything. The flash back was of our grandmother Jasmine and our grandfather Albus, first Albus was sitting in his office, and there was a great bird, that was the part that was beautiful. Anyways, he was sitting there when Jasmine walked inside, she didn't knock or anything, Dumbledore looked up at her and was confused at first but stood up and walked over to her. Here let me bring you into the flash back." She whispered, and touched Harry's hand, the one where the ring was placed. _They both spun around until the where in Dumbledore's office. It was the part where there grandmother ran inside._

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Albus…" Jasmine cried._

_"Didn't tell me what?" Albus asked, his eyes turning a slightly more grayish color, his half moon spectacles half way down his nose._

_"That…that…you are my son's real father, I lied to you all those years to protect him, to protect our family, but it's no use, I can't lie to you anymore, Harry Potter is our grandson, and James Potter is…is you're son."_

_"You lied to me about that? For all these years! Jasmine, I thought you were serious when you said you had the child with that Albera man."_

_"No I kept my name as Jasmine Potter Dumbledore, only telling James his last name was Potter. No one knew this." She whispered to him._

_Both of them stared at one another, and both of them looked at the rings they wore, Harry and Rane both looked at there's._

_"After all these years, he is my son, and Harry is my grandson." There was a smile placed on Dumbledore's lips. "Has anyone else heard this information?"_

_"No, but you can't tell Harry until the time is right, or else it will ruin everything he is." She whispered._

_He nodded, "Alright."_

Harry's mind was spinning as he and his sister were now sitting in the present. He stared at Rane, who stared back at him, she wanted to tell him something, but Harry looked like he didn't want to talk, to just think.

"I'll leave you to you're thoughts then." She said, standing up.

"No, don't leave, please?" Harry asked, he stood up and stared at her, "Lets go for a walk and then we can decide where to go from there." Harry replied.

Rane nodded and they both slowly walked out of the grave yard, she stared at Harry, he had a stern look on his face, and he looked like he almost aged a few years from everything he saw, and since he was wearing the ring, his and her power felt stronger. Maybe they had power in them, power only for them two. She wondered…


End file.
